Natsu Dragneel
Natsu Dragneel is a Fire Dragon Slayer, and an S-Class Mage candidate of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein he is a member of Team Natsu. He is also the primary male protagonist of the Fairy Tail series, and the team partner of Lucy Heartfilia. He later serves the third-in-command of Team Heroes during the crossover series. Physical Appearance Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair protruding in all directions; Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf. Following his titanic battle with the Rogue Cheney of the future, Natsu gains a cross-shaped scar on the left side of his abdomen, a result of the two fatal wounds the man dealt to him during their several altercations. His red guild mark is located just below his right shoulder. Natsu's attire mainly consists of a one-sleeved and open-collared, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, which is tucked in and zipped; the one sleeve covers Natsu's left arm, leaving his Fairy Tail mark, as well as his entire right arm, consequently exposed. He also wears a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches to his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his right wrist, black open-toed sandals and the white scale-patterned scarf he received from his adoptive father, Igneel. Personality Natsu is boisterous, carefree, impulsive and reckless in nature, and, despite his consistent brawls with the other members of Fairy Tail, he is a fiercely loyal, valiant and protective friend, and will get serious when either his friends are in trouble, or when the situation calls for it. He can also explode with intense anger whenever his friends are hurt or insulted or people trash-talking about his guild, and is willing to go down fighting for his friends, regardless of how futile it might seem. Natsu has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach. His solution to problems often involve violence and fighting. Even when disrespected or faced with obvious hostility, Natsu rarely ever reciprocates the feelings, and often forgoes grudge-holding. He did, however, for a short time, hold a grudge against Jellal Fernandes for what he did to Erza, but eventually forgave him and considered him an ally. He occasionally shows compassion and sympathy for his enemies, such as when Cobra was betrayed by Brain and is disgusted when his enemies hurt their comrades. Natsu rarely exhibits any perverse tendencies towards the opposite sex, there only being three noted instances. The first is seen prior to the Grand Magic Games, when he is seen trying to peek, along with several other of his male guildmates, on the women as they bathed. The second is when Lucy comes crashing into him while nude, and he stares at her body, even groping her breasts for a moment. The third is prior to the Grand Allies Games, when he and Naruto were seen trying to peek, along with several of their male friends, on the women as they bathed in the Konoha Hot Springs. Natsu continuously tries to prove his strength to others. At various points in time, he has challenged Erza, Laxus, Mirajane, and even Gildarts (in short, all of Fairy Tail's current S-Class Mages), to fight him, albeit, he was beaten every single time. Despite his losses, Natsu bears them no ill will, as he considers everyone in the Guild to be his family. He demonstrates this attitude even towards former enemies. Natsu has even gone as far as defending Laxus from being expelled, despite his attempt at taking over the Guild. Due to his reckless nature, Natsu's fights usually ends with widespread destruction. Natsu's love of fighting and competition has allowed him to develop a rather strategic mind, helping him to, on various occasions, find weaknesses in his opponent's techniques, or simply weaknesses his opponents themselves possess. Natsu has also defeated his opponents with pure wit, rather than brute strength. Natsu, befitting his recklessness and love of fighting, never backs out of a fight. Natsu was very close to Lisanna, and, because of this, after her supposed death, no one in Fairy Tail mentioned her out of respect for his feelings. However, after Lisanna's return to Earth Land from Edolas, this is no longer the case. As a Dragon Slayer, Natsu suffers from motion sickness. Natsu becomes sick from riding on any form of transportation, even if the transportation happens to be other people, as shown when he was carried by Lucy. This, however, does not apply to Happy, as he considers him family, not transportation. Natsu can become sick from looking at, or simply thinking about, any form of transportation. As the crossover series progresses however, he begins to accept some things that aren't transportation like animals and people that are carrying him, which only makes him now sick to vehicles or some living objects whenever he goes on one. In spite of his naturally dense nature, Natsu is quite perceptive and understanding of his friend's feelings. After his battle with Gildarts during the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, Natsu came to understand and accept fear, and has used this acceptance to help his guildmates and himself emotionally grow, as well as the many new friends he meets during his adventures. Prior to this event, Erza’s wrath (albeit for comic relief), transportation, and the Magic Council were the only things that Natsu feared. Synopsis Main Article: Natsu Dragneel/Synopsis Abilities Natsu is easily one of the most powerful characters of the Fairy Tail ''series, showing great mastery over his own Dragon Slayer Magic and above Wizard Saint-level strength, enabling him to fight on par with, and eventually surpass numerous adversaries that Fairy Tail has ever fought; namely the '''Iron Dragon Slayer 'Gajeel Redfox (who was once his enemy before joining the Guild), S-Class Mage Laxus Dreyar, Jellal Fernandes, Zancrow, Hades (alongside Team Natsu and Laxus), Sabertooth's Twin Dragons, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney (both enhanced by Dragon Force), and Future Rogue Cheney. His improved skills following one month of training has enabled him to content with some of the strongest adversaries that are major opponents for the Allied Forces. Fire Dragon Slayer Magic: Natsu is adept with his Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat. As with all Dragon Slayers, he can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves. The heat of his fire can increase in temperature, which is proportional to Natsu's emotional state. Natsu subconsciously used this against Erigor; his flame's heat significantly rose as he got more enraged. This is also called the "Flame of Emotion". He incorporates the flames he ignites into his fighting style, greatly increasing the damage of his blows. As such, Natsu's Magic revolves around the usage of fire that can spout from any part of his body like an ordinary Dragon. Natsu's ability to eat flames gives him immunity to most types of flames and allows him to spew fire from his lungs. This fire is exceptionally strong - equivalent to a standard Dragon's fire - being able to burn even through metal. He can even use his flames to create a propulsive effect. The type of fire he uses can be changed. For example, it can be solidified to cling to surfaces. His mastery of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic 'and becoming one of Fairy Tail's most loyal yet reckless members has earned him the epithet as "'Salamander" (Japanese translation for Fire Dragon). *'Fire Dragon's Roar': Natsu's signature Dragon's Roar in which he quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of flames from his mouth at his target. *'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist': Natsu's signature move. He engulfs his fists in flames and punches his target with great force, thus increasing his punching power, causing sheer blunt damage on contact aside from burning. *'Fire Dragon's Claw': Natsu ignites his feet in flames, thereby increasing the power of his kicks. The flames can also be used for jet-propulsion purposes. *'Fire Dragon's Wing Attack': Natsu rushes towards his target and grabs them, before subsequently setting hands ablaze, sending them flying. *'Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame': Natsu ignites both his hands in flames and then brings them together to create an large fireball, then throwing it at his enemies and creating a fiery explosion with destructive force. *'Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow': Natsu creates a stream of fire from his elbow, propelling him forward and increasing the strength of his punches. *'Fire Dragon's Sword Horn': Natsu lights his entire body ablaze and headbutts the target at high speed. *'Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang': With his hand lit ablaze, Natsu swipes at the target in a claw-like fashion, burning them, and leaving a blazing trail behind in their wake. *'Fire Dragon's Grip Strike': Grabbing his enemy and supporting his arm with his other, Natsu blasts the foe at close-range with a stream of strong fire. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art': **'Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist': Natsu rapidly punches his target, with his hands lit ablaze, creating a fiery explosion after each subsequent contact. Such a spell was shown to be able to defeat Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer, who, at the time, was utilizing his Iron Dragon's Scales, and destroy the entire Phantom Lord Guild Building. In the Fairy Tail anime, Natsu also used this spell to defeat Erigor. **'Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade': Natsu swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that barrages his target. Natsu habitually uses this spell as a finishing move, having employed against Laxus Dreyar at the end of their battle, used against Gildarts Clive as a finisher, which, notably, caused the mighty Mage to take a few steps back, and once more against Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, with which he completely overpowered the two, who were in Dragon Force, defeating them. He later uses this same habit during the crossover series, using it as a finishing move against some of the toughest opponents he faced such as Zomon Chimera and Cobra. Lightning Flame Dragon Mode: After eating Laxus Dreyar's lightning and having the flames and lightning inside his body fuse together, Natsu gained the ability to use his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic enhanced with lightning. This form also enhances his physical and magical powers immensely, making him twice as powerful than before. When in a state of anger, Natsu is able to summon forth this power, however, it leaves him heavily exhausted afterward. After unlocking his Second Origin, Natsu experiences a noticeably less amount of strain. After a month of intense training, Natsu can now can maintain this form for a limited time. ".]] *'Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar: Natsu's alternate, lightning-enhanced version of his '''Fire Dragon's Roar. Natsu gathers and combines lightning and fire in his mouth, subsequently releasing them in a large, destructive, sparking blast. This spell is capable of traveling great distances, wreaking havoc wherever it passes, as shown when it crossed half of Tenrou Island, generating a large explosion. In spite of the fact that this spell is potentially powerful enough to kill a person, a single use is enough to heavily strain Natsu's body and completely drain him of all his Magic Power. Natsu later gained better control over this technique during his one month training, and has learned to use it at half-power, which will limit the strain on his body when using this technique. *'Lightning Flame Dragon's Fist': Natsu's alternate version of his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. Natsu engulfs his hand in lightning and flame, and, in addition to being burned after being struck, his opponent's are also struck by a bolt of lightning. *'Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer': Natsu engulfs his fist and forearm in fire and lightning and devastatingly strikes his opponent, leaving an explosive trail in their wake. Even with its power diffused by Minerva's defense, it was still strong enough to blow away most of the top floor of a large building. *'Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame': Natsu's alternate, more powerful version of his Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame. Natsu engulfs his left hand in lightning and his right hand in flames, and, after bringing the two together, generates a large, destructive, sparking blast around his opponent. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Revision': **'Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade ': Natsu's alternate, lighting-enhanced version of his Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade. Natsu engulfs one hand in lightning and the other in flames. By swinging his arms around, Natsu creates a highly destructive vortex of fire and lightning, which greatly damages the opponent and pushes them away with tremendous force. This spell is powerful enough to defeat the almighty Guild Master of Grimoire Heart, Hades, in a single hit. Dragon Force: By consuming Etherion or the Flame of Rebuke Natsu has been shown to be able to enter Dragon Force. This ability is said to be the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain, and it has been said that their power becomes comparable to that of a real Dragon's. Natsu is the first known First generation Dragon Slayer to enter Dragon Force without consuming external sources. ]] *'Enhanced Strength': In Dragon Force, Natsu's vast strength is greatly enhanced. *'Enhanced Speed': In Dragon Force, Natsu's incredible speed is greatly increased to the point where he moves like a Dragon and can even keep up with high-speed combatants, such as Jellal Fernandes using his Meteor spell to enhance the latter's speed. *'Enhanced Durability': *'Enhanced Fire Dragon Slayer Magic': Upon entering Dragon Force, Natsu's Dragon Slayer Magic is greatly enhanced to the point where his techniques are more powerful and possess enough force to even defeat some of his most powerful enemies that he couldn't match in his base form. Some of his moves, such as Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, Roar, Claw, Sword Horn, Brilliant Flame, as well as Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts 'techniques like '''Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade '''can deal devastating damage to his enemies. *'Enhanced Lightning Flame Dragon Mode: While he can use Dragon Force, Natsu is still capable of using Lightning Flame Dragon Mode and can still use some of it's spells, like Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar, and Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Elbow. *'Enhanced Magic Power': Upon entering Dragon Force, Natsu's vast magic energy has increased greatly, equivalent to that of a Dragon's. *'Hidden Fire Form - Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade': Natsu ignites his entire body with fire, and then charges towards the target, sending them into the air with a sharp uppercut. Natsu then, in a similar manner to Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, headbutts his target. This spell appears to be Natsu's strongest in his arsenal, as it was able to overpower Zero's strongest spell, Genesis Zero, something that Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade could not, although, this could be because Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade relies on piercing power, rather than explosive power. This destructively unstoppable spell was used to defeat Zero and destroyed one of Nirvana's six Lacrima. Transformation: Natsu has mastered the rudimentary skills of Transformation Magic. He was able to successfully transform into Lucy on his first try, and also had his clothes changed when transformed. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Natsu is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using his Dragon Slayer Magic in combination with punches, kicks, elbows, and even headbutts, to combat his opponents to great effect. Such skill is paired with amazing physical prowess: aside from his strength, Natsu has displayed high degrees of speed, agility and reflexes, enough for him to match melee-specialists of Erza's caliber in battle. Vast Magic Power: Since his training days with his foster father, who was an actual dragon, it is speculated that Natsu showed to have some amount of magic energy to begin his training in the art of Dragon Slayer Magic. Since his entrance into Fairy Tail and the many adventures he accumulated over the years, it could be said that Natsu's power greatly increased to tremendous amounts, even allowing him to be chosen as one of the candidates to enter in the S-class Trials of Fairy Tail, as well as making him one of the strongest candidates to compete in the trials. According to Erza, his magic strength is equal to that of an S-Class Mage, almost surpassing the latter when Natsu puts his heart to it. Due to the suspended animation he was placed in for seven years, his magic wasn't able to increase further, resulting in him becoming much more weaker than he originally was even with the addition of his new Dual-Dragon Mode form. It was during the upcoming days of the Grand Magic Games that would change that as he was able to unlock his Second Origin, drastically increasing his power to greater heights as he showed to have been able to defeat two dragon slayers single-handedly without even using it, even when his opponents were in Dragon Force. Aside from his vast magic strength is his immense reserves, able to use high-level Fire Dragon Slayer Magic '''techniques in rapid succession without showing any sign of fatigue. His magic color is orange-red, and when visible, takes the shape of a fire-shaped dragon construct with wings, horns and red-colored irises. '''Immense Strength: Natsu has shown on numerous occasions to possess a very high degree of strength, enough for him to perform a number of physical feats, among which are freely swinging around the mast of a ship as a makeshift weapon, doing the same with a palm tree he personally broke, bare-handed, shattering a billiard table and cracking most of its balls simply by hitting one of them with the cue, and stopping the gargantuan Dorma Anim's foot, which was going to crush him and his fellow Dragon Slayers, all by himself, subsequently throwing the robotic Dragon off balance by rapidly pushing it away. Furthermore, he was capable of battling both Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, alone, while they were in Dragon Force, easily over-powering the two Third-Generation Dragon Slayers with his sheer physical strength. Immense Durability: Natsu has proven himself to be incredibly durable. He has managed to take continual, deadly assaults from foes and continue fighting. Such impressive resistance was first shown during his battle with Erigor, in which he received wounds from his opponent's strong, sharp wind, and kept fighting on, nonetheless. Also, during his fight with Cobra, Natsu displayed a natural resistance against the Oración Seis' member's poison, described as lethal and corrosive. A true testament to his durability was shown when he blocked one of Sting Eucliffe's strongest attacks, Holy Nova, with a single hand, and emerged completely unscathed from the enormous explosion that followed the impact. Enhanced Speed: Natsu's speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks. It was shown that Natsu's body is able to almost immediately react to anything that would attempt to attack him, and with his numerous experiences fighting against opponents in his muscle memory, he is capable of countering with forms and attacks almost instantly, something that many recognized immediately after they lost their fight to him. Enhanced Reflexes: Natsu possesses fast reflexes, having been capable of dodging attacks from Erza, Laxus and, most recently, attacks from Sting. He is also able to dodge attacks from Kama, despite the latter's powerful scythe attacks and his combat prowess that is putting the former on defense. Enhanced Smell: Natsu has a very keen sense of smell. Natsu could easily distinguish Kaby as a poor man, rather than a rich one, from his smell, even though he was temporarily living in his friend's expensive house to appear otherwise. Natsu could also, as a result of their prior encounter, track Ultear via scent, despite the large distance between them. It has also been seen that Natsu is able to tell the difference in scent, be it a scent he once smelled or the smell itself being blocked by something that Natsu easily passes through. His sense was seen to have increased when he was able to smell a forest fire nearly 4 miles away from his position, even going as far as being able to remember the scent of a person, no matter what they add over their scent like perfume or any other kind of smell. Enhanced Hearing: Natsu, according to himself, possesses exceptionally good hearing, something which, during the Grand Magic Games, was proven true. During Lucy Heartfilia's fight with Flare Corona, the latter was threatening Asuka Connell with the help of her hair. Natsu was seemingly the only one who could hear their low conversation, and thus reacted accordingly by protecting the girl from the threat, allowing Lucy to continue fighting. Equipment Igneel's Scarf: It is a scarf given to Natsu by his foster father, which he always wears to remember him by. The scarf is white, decorated with scale-like patterns, and serves as good-luck charm of sorts, warding off misfortune. When Natsu was hit by Zeref's Ankhseram Black Magic, the scarf served as his shield, but the exposure to the Magic caused it to turn black. During the time it was tainted, Wendy was unable to heal Natsu, so, in order to heal him, she had to reverse and remove the evil spell on the scarf. Relationships Family *Igneel (Foster Father, missing) *Natsu Dragion (Edolas Counterpart) *Regime Natsu Dragneel (Earth-One counterpart) Friends/Allies *Team Heroes **Team Natsu ***Happy (Best friend and sidekick, close as brothers) ***Lucy Heartfilia (Best friend and guildmate, also love interest) ***Gray Fullbuster (Childhood best friend, guildmate and 1st arch-rival, close as brothers) ***Erza Scarlet (Childhood best friend, guildmate and friendly rival, close as siblings) ***Wendy Marvell (Best friend and guildmate, also younger sister figure) ***Carla **Team Kakashi ***Naruto Uzumaki (Best friend and paternal counterpart, close as brothers) ***Sasuke Uchiha ***Sakura Haruno ***Sai **Hinata Hyūga **Team Karakura ***Ichigo Kurosaki (Best friend and paternal counterpart, close as brothers) ****Kon ***Rukia Kuchiki ***Renji Abarai ***Karin Kurosaki ***Momo Hinamori **Tōshirō Hitsugaya **Elric Brothers ***Edward Elric (Best friend and paternal counterpart, close as brothers) ***Alphonse Elric **Winry Rockbell **May Chang **Xiao-Mei *Fairy Tail Guild **Romeo Conbolt (Younger brother figure and protégé) **Gajeel Redfox (Close friend and rival-in-strength, also former enemy) ***Pantherlily **Juvia Lockser (Close friend and guildmate) **Strauss Family ***Lisanna Strauss (Childhood best friend and former love interest, close as siblings) ***Mirajane Strauss (Childhood best friend and guildmate) ***Elfman Strauss (Childhood close friend and guildmate) **Cana Alberona (Childhood close friend and guildmate) **Shadow Gear ***Levy McGarden (Guildmate) ***Jet ***Droy **Thunder God Tribe ***Freed Justine ***Bickslow ***Evergreen **Warren Rocko **Macao Conbolt (Old friend) **Laxus Dreyar (Good friend and rival) **Gildarts Clive (Old friend and father figure, also friendly rival) **Master Makarov Dreyar (Guild Master and Grandfather figure) *Lamia Scale **Jura Neekis **Lyon Vastia **Sherry Blendy **Chelia Blendy **Yuka Suzuki **Toby Horhorta *Blue Pegasus **Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki **Hibiki Lates **Ren Akatsuki **Eve Tearm *Twin Dragons of Sabertooth **Sting Eucliffe (Friendly rival) ***Lector **Rogue Cheney ***Frosch **Yukino Agria *Crime Sorcière **Jellal Fernandes (Former enemy and trusted ally) **Ultear Milkovich (Former enemy) **Meredy *Future Lucy Heartfilia *Atlas Flame (Dragon partner-in-combat and Uncle figure) *The Insurgency Rivals *Gray Fullbuster (Arch-rival) *Erza Scarlet (Friendly rival) *Gajeel Redfox (Rival-in-Strength) *Gildarts Clive (Friendly rival) *Laxus Dreyar *Sting Eucliffe (Friendly rival) *Cobra Enemies *Ryuha Armament Alliance **Shin Uchiha **Sho Uchiha **Gray Fullbuster **Entherious *Acnologia (Ultimate enemy) *Zeref (Arch-enemy) *Future Rogue Cheney (2nd Arch-enemy) *Motherglare *Balam Alliance **Grimoire Heart ***Hades ***Bluenote Stinger ***Seven Kin of Purgatory ****Ultear Milkovich (former enemy) ****Zancrow ****Kain Hikaru **Oración Seis ***Brain/Zero ***Midnight/Brain II ***Cobra ****Cubellios ***Klodoa *Garou Knights **Kama *Eisenwald **Erigor **Kageyama (Former enemy) *Edolas Royal Army **Faust **Erza Knightwalker *Sabertooth (formerly) **Jiemma **Minerva Orlando **Sting Eucliffe (formerly) **Rogue Cheney (formerly) *Legion Platoon *Phantom Lord *Raven Tail *Jellal Fernandes (formerly) *Everlue *Bora *One-Earth Regime **Regime Natsu Dragneel Theme Songs * Background in Other Media Main Article: Natsu Dragneel/Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes *"I'm All Fired Up!" *"I'm Natsu Dragneel! A Dragon Slayer!" *"When my friends are on the line, I won't back down no matter how tough things are!" *(To Kabuto Yakushi) "You think it's funny to laugh at other's people pain and suffering! Guess what, I'm about to show you how funny this is after I wipe that smirk off your face!" *(To Naruto Uzumaki) *(To Future Rogue Cheney) *(To Zomon Chimera) *(To Future Rogue Cheney upon his words about Hinata's destiny) "You killed the Future Lucy back in Crocus because of your lies and tried to hurt the Lucy I know, then you killed innocent lives just for your desire to kill Acnologia, and now you want to take away Hinata's future because of some stupid prophecy? That does it, I gonna crush you completely so you won't hurt anyone else again you bastard!!" *(To Future Rogue Cheney) *(To Shin Uchiha) Battles & Events Main Article: Natsu Dragneel/Battles & Events References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Team Natsu Category:Team Heroes Category:Demigod-Class Combatants Category:Fairy Tail Series Characters Category:Main Characters Category:S-Class Mage Candidates Category:Allied Forces Category:Team Fairy Tail A Category:Team Tenrou Category:Grand Allies Games Participants Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Playable Characters Category:Most Popular Characters Category:Rescue Team Category:Rescue Team (Fairy Tail) Category:Land of Waves Search Team Category:Team Anko Category:Team B Category:Special War Powers Category:Insurgence Members Category:Kumogakure Guard Team